


The Perfect Day

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took three hundred and sixty-one fail experiments for him to success but he is sure that this one will definitely can do it. It needs to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day

It took three hundred and sixty-one fail experiments for him to success but he is sure that this one will definitely can do it. It needs to work.

Siwon carefully put the essential drops in a tiny glass and put it on the table beside the huge bed. There, lain his most precious person in the world, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun’s face is so pale like he is barely alive, but of course he is barely alive right now.

It was a year ago when Kyuhyun got this viral virus when he travelled on the neighborhood city. Kyuhyun is also a doctor like Siwon, but as Siwon more a researcher and does his work mostly on his lab; Kyuhyun is the opposite of that. 

His dear Kyuhyun loves to help people as a doctor. He once tells Siwon that when he saw the smile on the family’s patient after the sick one healthy again, he feels the happiest. At this, Siwon argues that Kyuhyun should be happiest when he was with Siwon. Kyuhyun just gave his trademark smiles that always makes Siwon’s heart flutter in a specific kind of way.

It’s been a year after that day; Siwon still remembers vividly when Kyuhyun’s got fever that night. Quickly after the fever, there were nausea, bad headache, and throws up.  
It was happen right after their Valentine Day’s celebration. Siwon cooked his lover’s favorite’s foods which are a lot of type from Steak to bibimbap. They chatted, laughed, and had fun until Kyuhyun said he felt hot. Siwon, still naïve, teased him if it’s because of him.

In 3 days, Kyuhyun’s conditions got worsen although he was already treated in hospital. The doctors, who are also their friends, said as far as they know there is no medicine yet but it wasn’t contagious.

As obviously there was no cure yet, Siwon took Kyuhyun home and took care of him himself. He gave Kyuhyun a type of coma-induced state kind of vial to slower the reaction of the virus to give him time to race against until he succeed to find the cure.

Everyone thought it was a hopeless thing to do.

But when it comes to Kyuhyun, Siwon will always be hopeless.

Sighing a little while prays in his mind, Siwon inject the medicine he made into Kyuhyun’s IV. “Baby, please wake up,” he said, “You’ve been sleeping for almost a year.”

His tears fall one by one. This is the last chance he got, he knows. He cannot do this to his Kyuhyun forever or Kyuhyun will end up paralyze even if he can be cured one day and Siwon didn’t want to risk it.

He promised to himself if this fails, he will let Kyuhyun go.

“Baby,” Siwon calls again, “it’s already Valentine Day again. Let’s celebrate with me. I’ll cook you all your favorite dishes when you wake up.” His voice sounds hoarse, his black circle is so apparent that everyone will know that Siwon hasn’t rest properly for, well, ever. The once handsome man is now looking so sad and pitiful.

“W-where?” a very small croaked voice but it enough for Siwon to smile so happy. It feels like his world is slowly coming back to him.

“Kyuhyun, baby…open your eyes…” he pleads.

Slowly, Kyuhyun open his eyes and looking at Siwon. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, baby,” Siwon said.

Kyuhyun's eyes still shows pain but Kyuhyun smiles. It's far from a perfect Valentine's day but Siwon thinks it's perfect as it is now.

End.


End file.
